


Poolside

by AlphaShae, shaetil (AlphaShae)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Eye Candy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, hot lifeguards, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/AlphaShae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShae/pseuds/shaetil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kaya is enjoying a perfect summer day at the pool, she meets a good-looking lifeguard named Usopp. It's just too bad that Nami says he has a boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of MyLadyDay and Aerle's Share the Love Month event 2014 on Tumblr.

Kaya giggled as Nami splashed her gently. The refreshing pool water dampened her light blonde hair and ran down her neck and shoulders. Kaya retaliated by floating on her back and playfully kicking a small wave at her orange-haired friend. Nami squealed and Kaya smiled up at the blue, blue sky. "This was a good idea."

The summer air was hot and sticky, but the clean, pool water was perfectly cool as it swished softly through her hair and along her skin. Water really made everything better. She looked over as Nami came to float beside her.

"All my ideas are good!"

Kaya grinned, "The mud pie stand?"

Nami groaned, "We were six! When are you going to stop bringing that up?!"

"Never! It was so cute!"

Grumbling, Nami raised her arms and kicked in an elegant backstroke. Kaya watched curiously as her friend reached the edge and climbed out of the pool. Had she really been that upset about her bringing up the infamous mud pies? Nami grinned at Kaya over her shoulder, "I have another good idea. I brought my keys so I'm going to grab us some inner tubes!"

It was convenient to have a friend who was also a lifeguard.

Kaya gave a thumbs-up in approval before letting herself relax back on the water. Floating was an art that she excelled in. Occasionally swishing her feet or her arms kept her resting comfortably in the water without sinking. As she let her eyes close and her muscles relax, her ears sank below the surface where she could hear the pool filter thrumming as it worked.

The result was perfect peace.

Tranquility though, was short-lived. Kaya could hear the dull thudding of multiple pairs of feet on the concrete and the muffled voice of a man shouting in annoyance, "I JUST SAID NO RUNNING!"

Kaya gracefully arched her back and let her feet sink so she could tread water. The source of the ruckus was readily apparent. Four little kids were grouped by the pool being lectured by two young men. Both men were very attractive and Kaya swam to the edge of the pool to take a better look. One was a little too punk for her tastes, with flashy green hair, piercings and strange scars, but the other man...

A pink inner tube hit the water beside her, and Kaya jumped and stared at her friend with wide eyes. Nami chuckled as she hopped back into the water, carrying her own tube. "Enjoying the view?"

Kaya stole a glance at the gathering by the pool, worried that someone had overheard. No one was paying attention. Both men were occupied with trying to comfort the smallest child who had suddenly started to wail. Kaya floated with her tube closer to Nami and asked as quietly as she could, "What's going on?"

"Swimming lessons. Zoro and Usopp are teaching the classes this month." Nami looked gleeful as she leaned back in her blue inner tube, "Every Tuesday and Thursday!"

"Oh." Kaya tried to watch without being obvious as the slighter instructor led the children in jumping jacks. His gleaming whistle bounced off his dark skin, dangerously near dusky nipples. Those snug, red swimming trunks shifted down on his slim, muscled hips with each jump - revealing more of the fine, dark hairs that trailed tantalizingly down from his navel. Her eyes travelled up his flexing back to the gorgeous curls of his poofy ponytail. He was just her type.

Nami's foot kicked her leg lightly under the water, "Want me to give you their numbers?"

Kaya blushed and shook her head, "That's okay. You said their names were Zoro and... and... Us..sopp?"

"Zoro is the one with the green hair."

So Usopp was his name.

Kaya smiled as she slid further down in her tube until she could rest her chin on her crossed arms. The little group was trying to touch their toes, and she didn't even try to make it look like she wasn't checking out the lifeguard's perky butt. Maybe she should ask Nami for his number...

"Kaya you perv!" Nami giggled and nudged her tube into Kaya's, "It's fine to look but I wouldn't get too attached. He's totally gay."

Kaya's face fell, "Seriously?"

Nami nodded, "His boyfriend is really good-looking too."

It figured. She finds a cute guy and he's already taken. "I guess I'm out of luck then."

Patting her arm kindly, Nami offered some comfort, "We can go to the club tonight if you want. There are sure to be some real hotties there."

Kaya watched as Usopp helped the only girl in the group of kids step into the water. He held her tiny hands firmly as she complained about getting her cute, pink bathing suit wet and that she didn't want the pink marker to wash out of her hair. Usopp was talking to the little girl in a soothing voice as he slowly walked her down the pool stairs. "Don't worry, Perona. This is a magical pool that makes little girls look extra cute. But you have to come all the way in first!"

Kaya smiled as she watched the little girl step in eagerly and cling to Usopp's arm after she was deep enough to tread water and her pigtails were dripping. "Am I cute yet?"

"You are getting cuter by the second, but if you stay in you'll be the cutest thing alive! I know because I was the judge in charge of last year's 'cutest girl alive' contest."

Kaya smiled at the sweet lies and turned back to Nami, "I don't really feel like going to the club."

"Okay, sweetie." Nami reached over and gave her a hug, "Let me know if you change your mind. Now I'm going to take a little power nap."

Kaya shifted in her tube until she was as comfortable as possible and let her eyes drift shut. The sounds of the summer birds, water, and squealing children were actually soothing, and Kaya found herself falling into sleep. She always slept better around others. Perhaps it was a side effect of spending much of her girlhood in an exclusive boarding school, but the sounds of other people made her feel more relaxed.

She dreamed of a desert, where the sand flowed like the ocean, and the hot, dry wind brushed her shoulders like a touch. She was vaguely aware of seeing a man, a handsome, dark-skinned prince who looked at her with the heat of the desert sun in his eyes, making her body tingle and feel needy. Everything was so dry, and Kaya eagerly reached out when the beautiful prince lifted a glass filled with pure water in offering...The dream vanished in an instant of confusion when water hit her in the face and slid down her skin - feeling like ice where her shoulders had developed a light sun-burn.

"GHU-HU-HELP!" Right in front of her, one of the little boys from the swimming class was flailing in the deeper end of the pool.

"LUFFY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON THE CONCRETE!" The green-haired instructor roared in anger at the sobbing child as he jogged from the other end of the enclosure. Kaya felt a chill run down her spine when the little boy bobbed under the surface and came up choking and wailing. No longer hesitating out of confusion, Kaya paddled her tube over to the sinking child as quickly as she could and grabbed at the little boy's thrashing arms until she got a solid grip and dragged him as far as she could manage to get him onto the inner tube with her still inside.

The child clung to her and the inner tube, still struggling and coughing. She could see that he was completely panicked and unaware that he was safe. She ignored how he was bruising her side with his thrashing feet and smiled at him warmly, "It's okay, Luffy. I've got you."

Luffy finally calmed enough that she could gather him up and let him sob and cough into her shoulder. Kaya patted his small back and paddled them slowly toward the poolside with her feet. Zoro was waiting for them with his arms crossed and worried scowl on his face. As soon as she was close, he reached down and lifted Luffy from her arms like the child was weightless. "Thank you, miss."

"This is Kaya." Nami brought her tube up alongside Kaya's and beamed at Zoro, "That's pretty embarrassing that you almost let that kid drown. It's a good thing Kaya was right there!"

Zoro's frown darkened into one of irritation and he shifted uncomfortably - his still-damp swim shorts sticking to his thighs. Luffy's soft sniffling was the only sound for a few seconds before the big, lifeguard growled, "What the hell do you want then?"

Nami put on her most innocent expression and Kaya's eyes widened. She wouldn't! "Well it would be bad if I mentioned this little incident today. Luffy's dad may be okay since the kid is okay, but I know Dadan told you that there would be serious consequences if there was another 'incident' this summer at her gym."

Zoro balked, "But this is the pool!"

"Dadan owns the gym AND the pool, idiot."

"Nami..." Kaya felt bad for the unhappy lifeguard. The child was fine and was already struggling in Zoro's arms to be put down. Did the poor instructors really need to get in trouble? She could see Usopp watching them with wide eyes and attempting to keep the remaining three children calm at the other end of the pool.

Nami shushed her and smirked up at Zoro, "Meet us at Makino's and treat us tonight then I'll just forget this whole thing."

"But you drink like a damn fish! I don't have money to spend on your alcoholism you goddamn witch!"

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I thought you swore to never get on Dadan's bad side again after the last time!"

Usopp called out across the pool, "I'll die if she makes us clean the whole gym like that again! I had floor-wax under my nails for a week!"

"Fine." Zoro grumbled, "It's a deal."

"Good!" Nami purred as she paddled herself back into the middle of the pool, "See you guys at seven."

Kaya sent Zoro an apologetic look before swimming over to join her friend, "What did you do that for?"

She glanced over to where the two lifeguards were herding the children back into the gym building. Luffy was already running around and laughing when Usopp tried to grab him. "That stupid couple has been too happy recently, and I figured we should give them a little trouble."

"Nami!"

"Not cheating! Just flirting! And maybe some kissing... Wouldn't you like to find out how good of a kisser he is?"

Kaya chewed her lower lip thoughtfully as she watched how Usopp's asscheeks shifted as he walked, "Is he a good kisser?"

Nami smirked, "His boyfriend says he is."

Rolling her eyes, Kaya smiled, "I'm just going along to keep you from starting a fight."

Giggling, Nami swam toward the pool steps, "Of course you are. Now let's go get pretty so that dumb boy won't be able to say no!"

A few hours later, Kaya was freshly showered and hunting through her closet with increasing anxiety. If she was going to go along with another one of Nami's schemes then she was going to look damn good. It took her four tries to find the perfect outfit - a clean, white dress with her favourite pink heels. She finished applying her favorite light-pink lipgloss and straightened her simple, white sundress as she smacked her lips together to make sure the gloss was even. A text from Nami's number popped up on her phone next to her on the sink, 'r u ready? Usopp agreed 2 drive.'

Kaya checked her mascara and smudged the brown and pink tones of her eyeshadow one last time before texting Nami back, 'Coming now. G2grab my phone charger.'

'Kk meet u outside.'

Grabbing her favorite pink clutch with the silver chain that matched her pink, Asos Hampshire heeled sandals, Kaya made sure she had her phone charger, money, id, and other little necessities inside before she grabbed her keys and locked her penthouse apartment door behind her. She was tingling with excitement as she stepped onto the elevator. If it had been anyone other than Nami, she would have never agreed to go along with this idea, but now that she had, Kaya had to admit she liked the little rush that planning to be 'bad' was providing.

Of course she had no intention of causing Usopp to really cheat on his boyfriend, but stealing a kiss should be okay, right? No one would normally get too angry about a little kiss, and no harm would be done. It would just be having a bit of fun.

"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Kaya." The attendant behind the front desk in the lobby called after her as she walked toward the front entrance.

"Thank you, Mr. Merry." Kaya sent the older attendant a warm smile before leaving through the door the doorman was holding open for her.

"Finally!" Nami strode over - her white, lace crop-top and dark-blue shorts looking both casual and sexy paired with dark-brown, heeled boots and a chocolate-hued leather jacket

Kaya nervously smoothed the front of her skirt, "Am I overdressed?"

"Not at all!" Nami hooked Kaya's elbow with her arm and began to guide her to a black, Jeep Wrangler that was idling at the curb, "You look gorgeous. Now let's go!"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to wait anymore to start drinking!" Kaya protested as Nami tugged her to the car.

"Yes. Now get in, you perfectly-dressed slowpoke!"

Kaya laughed and let herself be pushed into the vehicle. Nami urged her into the back seat where Zoro was already sitting and watching them with dark eyes. Kaya gave him a shy wave, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Everyone strapped in?" She met Usopp's warm gaze through the rearview mirror and nodded. Usopp put the Jeep in gear and pulled away from the curb.

Nami turned around in the front passenger's seat to address Zoro, "This is your Jeep right? It's nice."

"Yeah. I got it for my birthday last year."

"Sanji got it for you, right?"

Zoro grinned, "Jealous?"

Nami smirked, "Not really. He got me something nice too for my birthday."

She held up her wrist to display a simple, gold bangle that resembled a long, construction nail elegantly curved into a bracelet with diamonds set around the head of the 'nail'. "It's Cartier." Nami explained smugly, and Zoro scowled.

"It looks like someone dug it out of the garbage. That idiot has no taste."

Nami huffed at the insult to her jewelry and turned back around in her seat. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, aside from Usopp asking Nami for directions to the bar. Kaya took the opportunity to admire Usopp's change of clothes. The tan sports jacket, light blue t-shirt and dark jeans looked good against the warm tone of his dark skin. When they parked at the bar and Usopp stepped out, Kaya was pleased to see that his jeans were a skinny fit that hugged his tight ass perfectly and made his legs look longer as they clung all the way down his limbs until they rolled into a single cuff above his brown loafers.

"Try not to blow my whole paycheck, witch."

Nami smirked at Zoro's grumpy expression as they all walked toward the entrance, "You're just afraid I can out-drink you!"

"Hell no! I can handle more than you any day!"

Kaya rolled her eyes when Nami showed her a devious grin and a secret thumbs-up. Poor Zoro. She hoped that the lifeguard didn't need that paycheck to pay any important bills.

They all found seats at a small table, and Kaya smiled shyly as Usopp sat beside her. He grinned back, "Have you been here before?"

"This is Nami's favorite bar."

"Oh? Oh... Y-yeah. I've seen you here before."

"You have?" Kaya blinked in surprise. She didn't remember ever seeing Usopp before earlier today.

"Of course! I even know your favorite drink! I never spoke to you before because I didn't want to intrude."

"You know... my favorite drink?" Kaya felt a little nervous about that. Had Usopp been stalking her or something? She had a hot, gay stalker?

"S-sure!"

Nami smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you order our first round then. Since you know what we drink."

A strange look passed between Usopp and Zoro, and Zoro smirked as Usopp slowly nodded, "Not a problem..."

Usopp ordered when the waitress came over and Nami rolled her eyes and asked for two waters with the drinks. She rested her elbow on the table, "You do realize that you're going to have to drink that nasty martini. Because I'm sure as hell not going to drink it!"

Usopp balked, "I ordered that for me of course!"

Kaya giggled. Usopp was so funny! It seemed that he'd just gone a little too far in trying to impress all of them. It was cute. "Mr. Usopp, do you like being a lifeguard?"

He looked relieved and smiled her way, "Just call me captain Usopp."

"You're a lifeguard captain?" Kaya looked to her other side to Zoro, who snorted and crossed his arms over his t-shirt.

"This ought to be good..."

"All the other lifeguards look up to me! I've saved one hundred lives this summer alone! There was this one great, big, fat lady who had a leg cramp..."

Usopp began to babble on about his escapades as a great lifeguard captain, and Kaya quickly caught on that his tales were probably untrue. However, Usopp had a great storytelling voice, and she wasn't bored at all as he described his adventures with enthusiastic gestures and silly expressions. Time flew by and Kaya was sipping her water after her second drink while Zoro and Nami were on their third round of shots. Usopp paused in his description of the giant, dog-sized spider he'd found in the pool drain one day and looked over to where a couple waitresses were moving some tables to clear a space in front of the bar. "What are they doing?"

Nami perked up, "Ooh! Let's go dance!"

She stood up and grabbed Usopp by his arm before turning to glare at Zoro, "This contest isn't over. You better not let my friend dance alone either!"

Kaya watched as Nami dragged Usopp to the newly designated dance floor despite his protests about his deadly foot injury that would be aggravated by slowdancing. Zoro finished the shots left on the table and stood, "So you want to dance?"

Kaya tore her eyes from how Nami was hugging Usopp around his neck and swaying to the tasteless, acoustic-style, country love song. "Yes, if you don't mind."

Zoro smiled with understanding in his eyes, "Not at all. It would be my pleasure."

She let him lead her over to the dance floor, and he held her at a respectful distance while they danced. It was nice. Zoro was a good dancer, and he would lean forward every so often to whisper funny, sarcastic remarks about the other couples in her ear. He managed to make her smile, but Kaya still couldn't help but be bothered at how closely Nami and Usopp were dancing. What was her friend thinking hanging all over a man who was in a happy relationship with some mysterious, hot boyfriend?

The music changed into something upbeat, and Zoro stepped up the tempo. She enjoyed the quick pace of the steps. It was so much fun to move like this! And Zoro made her feel beautiful with how he helped her spin and dip to the beat of the folksy pop song. As the song approached its end, Zoro spun her out again. Kaya laughed as she playfully twirled, enjoying the swish of her skirt and the free, childish sensation that she didn't get to experience much anymore.

It wasn't Zoro's hand that pulled her back.

Usopp gathered her close into a much more intimate embrace as the song ended and another slow song began. Kaya looked around for Nami but didn't see her OR Zoro nearby. Usopp looked a little nervous, "Can I have this dance?"

Kaya nodded and cautiously lifted her arms to hold Usopp's shoulders. He smiled at her as he began to sway to the beat... mostly to the beat. His steps were clumsy, but the way he was looking at her made her miss a few steps herself.

"You know, you're the prettiest girl in this room."

Kaya blushed, "That's not true."

Usopp pulled her even closer so her breasts were pressed lightly to his chest, "It IS true! I have a rare disorder where I will die instantly of a heart attack if I lie..."

"That sounds an awful lot like a lie."

Gently taking her hand in his, Usopp pressed her palm above his heart, "Well that explains why my heart just stopped for a minute. And I had thought it was just because you are so beautiful and you're finally dancing with me."

Kaya smiled, "You wanted to dance with me?"

"Honestly and truly."

He leaned close and Kaya closed her eyes in acceptance. His nose brushed hers briefly, before trailing to her cheek as Usopp tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers carefully. His kiss was warm and gentle and simple. He pulled away after a moment and Kaya let her eyes flutter back open.

Usopp was smiling ear-to-ear as he spun them to the music, "Wow."

"Yeah." Kaya nodded in agreement.

"You know lifeguarding requires that we practice kissing. A lifeguard captain should practice a lot."

Kaya giggled, "Is that so?"

Usopp nodded with a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes, "Absolutely!"

Lacing her fingers behind his neck, Kaya pulled him close again, "Well I guess I could help you practice then. Lots."

Usopp gave a happy sigh when she stood on her tiptoes to press their lips together once more. He followed her when she settled back onto her feet properly, and he parted his lips to tease her with a quick swipe of his tongue. Not caring that she was in public, Kaya moaned softly and opened to allow Usopp's tongue to slip along her own. He WAS a good kisser.

His boyfriend was a lucky man.

"Shit." Kaya let her good manners slip for a moment as she pushed Usopp away and looked at him with a stricken expression. It was just supposed to be a little fun, but now she wanted so much more.

"Kaya? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and stepped back out of his reach, fleeing back to their table. Nami caught her arm and pulled her a little to the side. Zoro watched them from over the top of his beer, his eyebrows raised in interest. Nami shot a look over Kaya's shoulder at the dance floor, "What are you doing? I thought we agreed to just have some fun tonight."

Kaya sniffled in Nami's grip, "I really like him! He's sweet and funny and oh my god you were right that he's a good kisser..."

"I was right?" Nami looked confused, "But weren't you just making out with Usopp?"

Kaya blinked, her eyes still watering from her warring emotions, "You... weren't talking about Usopp...?"

Nami frowned, "But you were checking Zoro out back at the pool, and you had this 'look' when he talked to you...?"

"Wait." Kaya felt hope flutter in her chest, "Zoro is gay?!"

"Flaming." Zoro's dry response made both girls look over as he sidled up to them. He grinned at Kaya, "He went into the bathroom. You better go rescue him or he'll beat himself up all night."

Kaya smiled broadly, "Thank you."

Zoro waved her away and she wasted no time walking to the men's room as quickly as she could. Taking a deep breath, Kaya marched inside. Usopp looked up from where he was washing his hands at the sink. Past him, a tall blonde was staring at her from the urinals with wide, blue eyes. The stranger let out a strangled noise of shock before zipping his pants up in a hurry.

Usopp's expression was just as shocked as the blonde's. "Wh-what are you doing?! You can't be in here!"

Kaya strode over to Usopp, "We need to talk!"

"In the men's room?!"

"Excuse me, miss..." The blonde looked embarrassed as he waited for Kaya to step aside so he could reach the sink.

She let the poor man wash his hands and pulled Usopp with her as she moved out of the way. Usopp's further protests were silenced as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Neither one of them noticed when the blonde man fled the bathroom.

Usopp pulled away first, "You're not upset with me?"

Kaya shook her head with a smile, "I misunderstood some things. I had thought that Nami was talking about you when she told me that Zoro is gay."

"You thought I was gay?!"

"Shush!" Kaya pulled him down for another kiss, and Usopp indulged her with slow, firm strokes of his lips and tongue.

The bathroom door opened and Zoro poked his head inside. "Come on you two. Sanji's here and he already started a fight with some guy who was checking Nami out. The cops will be here soon."

"Right!" Usopp grabbed Kaya's hand, "Let's go!"

She hesitated a moment, "So are we not going to talk about this?"

Usopp smiled, "How about we talk at the pool tomorrow? I'm on duty until three, but we can go for pizza afterwards. You like pizza, right?"

"Yes. I like it very much."

Kaya let Usopp pull her out of the bathroom and through the bar. The others were waiting in the parking lot. Nami winked and nodded at seeing their joined hands, "I'm riding with these two idiots, so Usopp will have to take you home. Text me later, sweetie!"

"See you later." Zoro nodded at them before pulling a very familiar, wide-eyed blonde into a little sports car.

Kaya watched them drive away, and that rush from planning something daring filled her once more. She turned to Usopp, "You have the pool keys don't you? Have you ever gone swimming at night?"


End file.
